


Fortune Favors the Bold

by fembuck



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are tense between Kalinda and Dana after it’s revealed in court that Kalinda played Dana like a fiddle, but that doesn’t stop Kalinda from showing up at Dana’s apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Favors the Bold

Dana sighed deeply and cursed the world when someone started knocking on her door. It was late, it had been a long and entirely shitty week, and the last thing Dana wanted to deal with was someone trying to talk her into switching internet providers. The knocking at her door didn't stop however, so it was with an aggravated sigh that Dana put down her glass of wine and stalked towards the door. When she looked through the peephole and saw who was on the other side of the door, Dana's mood only grew worse.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here," Dana spit out after throwing open the door, her arms crossing defensively over her chest as she glared in front of her.

"I know," Kalinda drawled ruefully, dropping her eyes as she spoke, looking as close to ashamed as she was capable of.

"Well, what do you want?" Dana asked as she leaned against the doorframe, her eyes briefly flickering over to meet Kalinda's before she looked away.

Her crossed arms didn't make her look relaxed, but she'd be damned if she'd make it even easier for Kalinda to see how much she'd hurt her by staring directly into Kalinda's eyes.

Kalinda reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of black gloves.

"Your gloves," she murmured, holding them out to Dana. "I still had them."

Dana had leant them to her one night while they were waiting for a cab after leaving Gar's Bar. It had been cold that night, even for Chicago, and Kalinda had been rubbing her hands together trying to keep them something that approached warm.

She hadn't been succeeding, and after watching her for a minute, Dana had reached into her purse and produced a pair of gloves which she held out for Kalinda.

Kalinda had rolled her eyes at Dana before she pulled on the gloves, but once her hands were nice and toasty she had looked over at Dana and murmured, 'Thank you.' In response to that, Dana's lips had curved up in a gently mischievous way that had made Kalinda's eyes linger on her mouth for just a second too long. Dana's lips had curved up even more when she noticed Kalinda's distraction and when Kalinda looked up to meet her eyes and found them shining with amusement, for the first time in a very long time Kalinda had found herself blushing.

"Gloves?" Dana asked incredulously, lifting a dark eyebrow at Kalinda. "You came here to return a pair of gloves?"

"They're yours," Kalinda responded simply, still holding out the gloves.

"Thanks," Dana muttered irritably, reaching out to snatch the pair of gloves from Kalinda's hand. "You wouldn't happen to have my dignity in your other pocket would you?" she asked before she could think better of it. "You seem to have walked away with that too."

Kalinda sighed warily and for a second she allowed her gaze to wander down the hallway of Dana's building as she gathered her thoughts. She didn't come to Dana for a fight, but after the way things had ended between them in the courthouse earlier that week if she was going to avoid getting into one with Dana she was going to have to be careful.

"You started it," Kalinda murmured as she turned to meet Dana's eyes. "You made up the rules. I'm not the villain because I beat you at your own game. Neither of us are innocents."

Dana's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched, but she didn't speak, just angled her head away from Kalinda because as much as she wished she could have laid into Kalinda for what Kalinda had done to her, Dana knew that Kalinda was right. She had tried to play Kalinda and she'd ended up getting played herself. That sucked for her, but it didn't exactly leave her a lot of moral high ground. She was no innocent bystander who was maimed in one of Kalinda's Machiavellian schemes.

"I'd bow down to you," Dana murmured morosely, conceding the point, "but you've had me on my knees this whole time."

Kalinda's eyes moved rapidly, scanning Dana's face, her brain working in overdrive as she processed Dana's tone of voice, her posture, and her expression. Her brain analyzed the information quickly, in seconds, and when she had come to a conclusion, Kalinda's lips curved up and she looked up at Dana coquettishly.

"Not the way I would have preferred," Kalinda husked softly, though her gaze was bold as she held Dana's eyes.

Dana's heart spiked as Kalinda's words rolled over her. She breathed in sharply, blinked once in surprise, her eyelashes fluttered, and then she managed to recover herself.

"Oh, are we doing this again?" Dana asked casually, though she couldn't deny the effect Kalinda's words and raspy voice had on her and had always had on her – no matter how much she denied it to herself ... and Cary. "What more could you possibly hope to seduce out of me?"

"Was it a seduction, then?" Kalinda asked curiously.

She had always known that Dana was attracted to her, but the other woman had never acknowledged it out loud before.

"One with an extremely unsatisfying conclusion," Dana sighed, knowing that it was useless to deny that she was attracted to Kalinda.

She had tried that in the past. She had tried to prey on Kalinda's attraction to her while denying her own attraction to Kalinda, and in doing so she'd ended up leaving herself vulnerable to attack, and Kalinda had pressed the advantage. She'd made herself seem vulnerable. When she looked at Dana with those enchantingly dark eyes there'd been a shimmer in them as if Kalinda was perpetually on the verge of tears, on the verge of losing the control she was so renowned for.

Kalinda had seemed to be coming apart before Dana's eyes and the emotional distance Dana had tried to keep between them started to vanish. She felt badly about the position she'd put Kalinda in. Instead of boldly striking at Kalinda she'd tried to comfort her. She wanted to try and help Kalinda even as she tried to use her.

She would have torn up that waver for Kalinda just like she promised.

Without realizing it, she had been seduced. Kalinda had ensnared her ... and then led her to the slaughter.

"I could change that ... in part," Kalinda husked, interrupting Dana's thoughts as she angled her head up so that her eyes might Dana's.

"Which part?" Dana asked wryly, her lips quirking up and eyes twinkling despite herself.

Her heart was still beating quickly and she couldn't seem to stop herself from staring at Kalinda's lips. So much between them had been lies and subterfuge but this ... the attraction between them, that was real and Dana still felt the pull of it even after all that had happened between them.

"That would be telling," Kalinda drawled, smiling slightly as she gazed at Dana.

"And Kalinda Sharma never shows or tells," Dana replied, eyes dropping down once again to take in Kalinda's Mona Lisa smile.

"I may not tell," Kalinda breathed out, her lips quirking up just the slightest bit more as Dana's eyes remained focused on her mouth. "But I have no problem showing."

Dana eyed Kalinda with weary contemplation.

The offer was ... tempting, to say the least. She didn't trust Kalinda – and she knew Kalinda didn't trust her – but she did like Kalinda, and more than that, she was ridiculously attracted to the investigator, and no matter how hard she tried, Dana just couldn't stop wanting her.

Dana sighed.

It was always best to be on guard while dealing with Kalinda Sharma – a lesson she had learned the hard way – but at the moment keeping Kalinda at arm's length was the last thing she wanted to do.

Inviting Kalinda in was a bad idea. Dana knew this, even with her hormones raging out of control her mind wasn't completely fogged over with lust. Kalinda batting her eyes at her had been enough to make Dana fall under her thrall before and Dana knew that if they actually slept together that she'd just be giving Kalinda one more thing to manipulate her with. However, as much as she tried, she just couldn't care. She wanted Kalinda, she had wanted her for a long time and bad idea or not, Dana was going to have her.

"This is such a bad idea," Dana sighed, stepping back from the door to make room for Kalinda to enter her apartment. "Everything that involves you is a bad idea," she muttered under her breath as she closed the door behind Kalinda.

"You won't feel that way when my naked body is on top of yours," Kalinda murmured.

Dana bit down on her bottom lip and chewed on it as her eyes roamed over Kalinda's body.

"Always beneath you," Dana breathed out, a shiver of excitement running through her at the thought.

"I promise this time will be more fun," Kalinda replied, eyes twinkling as her lips curved up.

"Can I smack you again?" Dana asked, a playful note entering her voice to rival the playful look in Kalinda's eyes.

"Spank maybe," Kalinda murmured, her expression remaining calm and serene as Dana stared at her.

Kalinda held the expression for a few seconds, and then finally she cracked a small smile and Dana breathed out roughly.

"Bedroom?" Kalinda asked, tilting her head towards the hallway to her right.

"Second door on the left," Dana responded, her voice rougher and lower than it had been a minute before.

"Coming?" Kalinda asked, quirking a dark eyebrow at Dana.

Dana breathed in deeply. She held the breath for a moment as she gathered her nerves and then she exhaled, her lips curving up wickedly as she did.

She knew that she was biting off more than she could chew – again – but there was no denying how arousing she found the prospect of battling wills with Kalinda again, this time in bed.

"Not quite yet, but I'm sure you'll change that," Dana drawled, and Kalinda looked over at her and smiled. Kalinda held Dana's eyes for a moment longer, then she looked away from Dana and started down the hallway towards Dana's bedroom, hips swaying enticingly as she walked, not needing to look over her shoulder to know that Dana was following her ... and enjoying the view.

The End


End file.
